valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Johnson
__FORCETOC__ The man known as Peter Johnson was born Kyle Masters, but he has held many identities--among them are the hero, Pulse, and a villain, Arc, who has at times topped the "public enemy" list of supervillains. Peter is a complicated individual with many questionable associations and a highly checkered past. Character Connections * Samantha Masters (sister, Dead) * Stewart and Kate Masters (parents, Dead) * Peter maintains a friendship, however problematic, with Savannah Smith. * He is a reserve member of The Vigil. Identities * Arc is the codename he used while operating as a supervillain. * Kyle Masters is the name he was born with. * Pulse is the heroic identity he used after meeting Icon. * Peter Johnson is the name he took after escaping from The Initiative. * Cypher is the alias he uses while working with The Vigil Powers * Electricity Control * Electricity Absorption * Electric Immolation/Transformation * Systemic Antidote/Anti-aging * Cyberkinesis History As he understood his life, Kyle Masters' early years were like those of many others. He had two loving parents and an older sister. As a young child, Kyle was always curious and wanted to know how things worked and why things had to be "this way" or "that." This brought him up with a passion for math and science. Physics was one of his favorite subjects. His daily routine centered around school and study until the age of seventeen, when he got a job working at the local Radio Shack. That was when his life, as per his memory, took a turn for the stranger and more dramatic. On one of his days off, he was surfing the web and came across a website with a weird symbol on the bottom of the right side of the page. Thinking it was a cool symbol, he tried to copy the image and was sent to another site. He tried to back out, but the page displayed a "404 Error," and his Internet access went down. Within the next fifteen minutes, a mysterious paramilitary team was at his place, breaking down the door. Kyle, the only person in the house at the time, was arrested. When Kyle asked why, no one would answer, and he was placed in the back of a van with no windows. It was hours before they stopped. He was herded into an underground facility--he would not learn the truth until years later, but he had become a prisoner of The Initiative. Eventually he was placed into a cell with a guy named Kindle. They where only let out into the yard twice a week, so Kindle insisted that they both kept themselves in shape. To this end, he started to train Kyle how to fight within the confines of their small cell. Time passed, and Kyle had been incarcerated for at least six months before the guards started recruiting prisoners for labor. It began with loading trucks in a warehouse and later moving supplies around. Kindle and Kyle were picked often due to their stamina to keep up with the work. During one of these labor-intensive projects that Kindle and Kyle were part of, they were caught in a sudden, unexplained explosion. They woke up in the infirmary in beds next to each other and one other man. The other person was strapped down, and protruding out of his chest was a chunk of what looked like rock or metal. After a few days, they had recovered their strength and were put back into their cells. Both kyle and Kindle had intense, lingering headaches. A few days after that, they heard a large crash and the locks deactivated--their cell door swung open. Every cell inside the hall was open, and people started pouring out. Kindle and Kyle followed immediately. The guards reacted quickly and opened fire. Kyle freaked out, and all the lights went out. After a long, crazy escape, they got to the surface. A helicopter was in the air, and it tracked them down to a cliff, where they started to climb down. Kyle, still weak, fell and stopped, midair, about five feet from the ground, then dropped the rest of the way. Kindle and Kyle made it back to civilization and made their way back to Kyles parents' house. The two were there only one night before the placed got stormed again. Kyle was coming down the starts after hearing the commotion and saw his parents lying on the ground and one of the black-clad troops lowering his weapon. Enraged at the death of his parents, Kyle's head throbbed and electric arcs streaked out of his body, killing everyone in the room. It was only after that did Kyle realized that his parents was shot with a tranquilizer dart. After that, Kindle showed up and they made another escape. After a few days on the run, they saw the paramilitary team again closing in and decided one of them was being tracked somehow, so they decided to split up. Kindle got in contact with a forger, got them new identities, and set up a dummy email account so they could keep in contact. The identity that was set up for Kyle was a student named Peter Edward Johnson at a university--they reasoned that large groups of older people would stick out more at the university. Over the next year at the university, Peter learned that his sister was now teaching in the English department. Peter, looking more rugged, dyed his hair black and kept a ragged beard to help distract from any resemblance of who he really was. He kept his distance as much as possible and never said anything in her presence. Fortunately for Peter, Professor Carter Fawkes took notice of him and made sure all his tuition was paid through Fawkes Tech grants. Peter did everything he could to ensure that he stayed near the science department and eventually became one of Carter's teaching assistants. Peter also got a better understanding of how his powers worked and kept in touch with Kindle. After a run in with Icon, Peter took the name Pulse and started to fight crime. This went against everything Peter was told to do to keep a low profile, but he felt obligated to ensure Icon's safety. The two of them ran together for a few years before the the Paragon incident, and The Initiative came back into his life. From a hard drive that was retrieved from their facilities, Peter learned that they had traced him to Icon. He couldn't forgive himself for leading them to her, so he left to ensure the fight was taken to them, and Icon and his other "super-powered" friends would be safe. To ensure there were no ties to them, Peter made a new image in the eyes of the world, inspired by something that Dirge had said about the criminals of today being shallow images of the previous generation's. Peter set out to be such a villain in the eyes of the media. His first task was to cover up all the knowledge of who he might be and then make an appearance that no one would ever forget. And so, ARC was born. In 2013, it was revealed that Peter's history was much more complex than had once been believed. ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:PC Category:Char Category:Hero